William Wallace/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sun Tzu (by Sport Shouting) Wallace or Tzu? Lets rock and roll. As 4 Chinese soldiers train, Sun Tzu meditates. He sees a flurry of birds fly away and signals his troops to prepare. Wallace then leads 4 rebels and splits them up. One Scottish rebel fires an arrow at the meditating Tzu. Another soldier is hit accidentally and dies. Sun Tzu- 4. The men charge after the archer. Meanwhile behind them another rebel throws a ball and chain at one of Tzu's men and kills him. Sun Tzu- 3. Sun Tzu's men split up. 2 of his men charge after the killer. He draws his claymore and mid range weapons clash. The rebel fights well but his butchered by Sun Tzu's axe. Wallace- 4. The archer is being chased by Sun Tzu. He fires flaming arrows to trap him then draws his dagger to cut his head off. Wallace- 3. The rebels run in fear. Sun Tzu chases them with his men. They fire repeating crossbows at Wallace himself. But his men surround the crossbowman and beat him with war hammers. Sun Tzu- 2. The 2 remaining Chinese men split up. Tzu's last soldier draws his Jian. A rebel then jumps out with a targe and dirk. They fight but the Chinese man wins and kills the rebel. Wallace- 2. But Wallace comes from behind and fires an arrow into the soldier's neck. Sun Tzu- 1. Wallace's last soldier finds Sun Tzu. Tzu throws his dagger at the rebel and hits his leg to disable him. Tzu then fires an arrow into his leg to increase the pain. The Wallace bites Tzu and Tzu bleeds. They draw swords. Wallace loses his left pinky in the clash and Sun Tzu pins Wallace down. "You ready to die?" asks Tzu"Are you?" replies Wallace Then, Wallace's wounded soldier pulls out the arrow and throws it at Tzu and then stabs him with the now removed dagger. Sun Tzu-0 "Thanks" Wallace says assisting his paralyzed man to safety. "Anytime boss" replies the wounded man. Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why William Wallace won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alexander the Great (by Lachlan Blake) Alexander: Wallace: Steel crashed into steel. The sound echoed through the field, more clashes and shouts rang out over the grass and the fire crackled and burned, spreading out around the field. Two figures appeared, grappling with each other, one was gaining an advantage; he punched his foe in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into a rock. The man stood over his enemy, taking his sword and stabbing it into his opponent’s unconscious body with a two-handed thrust, yelling into the night sky as the fire raged behind him. Earlier in the day, Alexander the Great was walking in an English forest with his soldiers. “The land here is ripe for the taking, we will take the whole of Britain, but I need to gain the trust of the king” Whispered Alexander to his most trusted soldier. “It sounds as though you have planned the whole operation out my lord” said the soldier. “Yes, the time grows near, and I shall expand my empire to the west, but for now, we will enjoy the woods, shall we go on a hunting trip in this area?” Suggested Alexander. “But we will have to discard or weapons at the camp, the weapons we have now are more suited to killing men” responded the soldier. “No, look to the sky, the clouds are irritated and dark, a storm will soon appear, we will make the most of the present moment” Alexander turned to his troops, “My friends, we will stop to hunt, I hear the animals here are a great catch!” The troops agreed, they needed to have something to entertain themselves with, patrolling the forests was tedious. Alexander turned to his guide and spoke in English, “What say you, guide?” The peasant who had been allocated by King Edward to be a guide to his esteemed guest responded with a warning: “You may hunt here, but please, you must not cross into the field, that land belongs to the Scotsmen, and they will not treat you with respect, they have come to hate the English, and as you are their guest, they will hate you”. “Do you hear men? Do not cross into the land of the Scots over the field to the North of us!” ordered Alexander, taking out his Gastraphetes and loading an arrow. The Greeks ran into the forest in search of prey, while a Scottish scout that was hiding in a tree above them climbed down and slit the English guide’s throat with a dirk, dragging his body over the border and into some bushes, he then went to the cottage where William Wallace was training five of his men. “Sir, I have news!” said the scout. “What is it?” Said Wallace, halting the training. “The English have a guest in the forest, a Greek man”. “Then we shall greet him like we would greet an Englishman”. Said Wallace. Later in the afternoon as it was getting dark, the Greek men were sitting by a deer they had killed, complementing their main bowman on such a good shot. The Greeks heard yelling and suddenly torches were thrown at them, the Greeks began to run from the yelling, as they left a Scotsman emerged from the burning scrub and followed, firing an arrow into the group. “We are being fired at!” yelled a Greek soldier. “From behind! Get to the long grass in the field! It will provide cover!” The men arrived in the grass and dived, an arrow landed in the mud in front of a Greek soldier’s nose. “Bowman! Kill this madman!” Commanded Alexander. The man took his gastraphetes and stood, the forest was alight, fires burning all around, and the sky was black from the smoke and storm clouds, he could just make out a man crouching with a bow, he fired. The Greek bowman thumped back into the grass, an arrow was jutting from his neck, but as they yelled and tried to comfort the dying man, they heard screams, one stood to see the Scotsman trying to pull an arrow from his chest, and then collapsing. The Greeks looked up to see a burning tree fall into the field, setting the grass alight. They began to ran back, where the scots where waiting. A Scotsman with his hammer leaped from the grass and swung, smashing a Greek skull, but another Greek was ready with his Xyston, he yelled and stabbed the man in the ribs, impaling him. Another scot ran from the grass with a claymore, slashing a Greek head clean off, and then running into combat with Alexander himself. The last Greek soldier lay in the grass, he heard the Scots yelling and running into combat with Alexander, but one ran to close to him, he chopped at the legs of the Scottish man, cutting into the foot making the man fall screaming onto his face, he then got up and delivered the finishing blow with his Kopis. The Greek soldier stood and saw Wallace approaching, he took out his Xyston and jabbed towards the man, trying to ward him off. William cut the spear in half with his claymore and ran into the Greek, cleaving him in half from the waist, his body toppling into the grass. Alexander was standing too close to the raging fire, it was moving towards him fast, and the scot was exhausting him. The Scottish man charged with his targe, but it was cut into by Alexander, who sidestepped, dropping the sword, he grabbed the man as he stumbled back towards the fire, pushing him onto the ground and stabbing him in the chest with his spear, he then collected his sword from the shield and left the Scot to die from the fire, screaming in pain. William ran through the grass towards the Greek general, who saw him coming. “My god, you are a monster!” Alexander put up his sword to block an overhead claymore strike, which clanged massively, sending the sound out over the grass, more slashes and parries, and finally Alexander dropped his sword and tackled William, who dropped his long claymore, as the fight was too close to use such as long sword. The two grappled and fought, but William was winning, he punched Alexander in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into a rock. Wallace stood over his enemy, taking his sword from where he discarded it and stabbing it into his opponent’s unconscious body with a two-handed thrust, yelling into the night sky as the fire raged behind him. “That will show the English that we will be FREE!” He roared, and ran off to escape the fire, which engulfed Alexander’s corpse. Expert's Opinion Wallace dominated physically and was more intimidating, and his longer-reaching, harder-hitting weapons factored in for his victory over Alexander the Great. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Hannibal Barca (by Deathblade 100) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Spartacus (by Wassboss) William Wallace is sitting in the middle of a field in Scotland planning his next attack on the British. Suddenly he feels a sharp pain in his arm. He turns and sees Spartacus standing a few metres away sling in hand. Wallace picks up his ball and chain and a runs at spartacus who loads up another rock into his sling. He slings it at wallace who blocks with his shield before throwing his ball and chain. Spartacus easily dodges the projectile and pulls out his trident and wallace pulls out his claymore. Wallace charges at spartacus and swings his claymore at him but spartacus blocks with his shield. He thrusts forwards with the trident but wallace blocks with his own shield. Wallace stabs forward with his claymore and scrapes spartacus’s side. Spartacus is undeterred and stabs wallace in his unprotected hand. Wallace drops his sword and shouts in pain. Spartacus tries to stab him in the chest but wallace blocks with his shield. He then pulls out his war hammer and swings it a spartacus who jumps back. He thrusts forward with the trident and gets wallace in the stomach but the chain mail prevents serious injury. Wallace swings his hammer at spartacus’s head but only manages to knock his helmet off. Spartacus throws his net at him but wallace moves out of the way and it flies past harmlessly. Spartacus tries to stab him again but wallace blocks with his shield and hits spartacus in the arm with the hammer causing spartacus to drop his trident. Spartacus screams in pain and smashes wallace round the face with the shield stunning him. He then pulls out his Gladius and stabs wallace in the arm. Wallace grits his teeth and takes out his last remaining weapon the dirk. He pushes spartacus back and swings forward with the dirk narrowly missing spartacus’s face. Spartacus hits wallace with his shield again and thrusts forward with the galdius but it is blocked by the targe. Spartacus gose for an over head swing but wallace ducks underneath and stabs spartacus in the leg. Spartacus yells in pain and hits wallace multiple times with his shield, forcing him to leave the dagger in spartacus’s leg. Spartacus bends down to pull out the knife and wallace sees his chance. Letting out a war cry he charges forward his targe held out in front of him. Spartacus stands up again and wallace rams the spike on the targe through spartacus’s chest killing him instantly. Wallace yanks out the targe’s spike and spartacus fall to the ground. Wallace raises his shield in the air and yells in victory. Winner William Wallace Expert’s Opinion William Wallace won because his armour and weapon were better. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sasaki Kojiro (by SPARTAN 119) TBW WINNER: Sasaki Kojiro Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ivan the Terrible (by Wassboss) Ivan the terrible and 5 Streltsy soldiers are walking through the Scottish highlands. "Поэтому мы здесь большой царь”one of the men whispers to Ivan who whirls around and backhands the man, knocking him to the ground. “Вы дура. Я уже говорил об этом раньше. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь нашим новым союзникам топтатьэти дикие звери” heshouts at the man before continuing to stride forward. The man gets up and rubs his face muttering under his breath before following his master into a dimly lit forest, the other four soldiers chuckling at his misfortune. William Wallace watches the man intently, his eyes burning with passion. Behind him five highlanders crouch shivering, clutching their weapons. “Wallace are we gonna attack yet, my fingers are freezing off in this weather” one of the men says behind him, raising a chuckle from the big warrior. “You’ve been living in these highlands for 40 years now McVitgoth and you’re trying to tell me that you’re cold in this weather” he whispers back. The man grumbles but doesn’t argue further and instead rubs his hands together, trying to warm them up. After a long silence Wallace stands up suddenly, beckoning to his men to do so as well. “What is it”McVitgoth whispers sharply, his bones aching from the sudden movement. “It’s time” Wallace whispers back and lifts his sword high into the air. “FOR FREEDOM” Ivan immediately spins around at this sudden shout and his men all gather around him, drawing their weapons as they do. He looks on in shocked awe at the 6’7 man charging at him from the trees, his sword raised high above his head. “Запустите ваш арбалетов”he yells and immediately two of the men load and fire there crossbows, sending two bolts flying at the giant Scotsman. William dodges them effortlessly but one of the men behind him is struck in the throat and falls gagging to the ground. (6-5) Wallace continues onwards and shoulder barges one of the Streltsy down. He then turns and decapitates another one with his claymore. (5-5) The other highlanders reach their leader and fire arrows from their short bows at the downed Streltsy soldier, leaving several arrows sticking out of his chest. (4-5) The remaining Streltsy soldiers form a defensive position around there leader and draw their swords. One of the highlanders tries to charge the formation but is cut down by the simultaneous slice of 3 swords. (4-4) Wallace steps back to avoid the swing of a sword and his men follow his example. Having lost the element of speed and surprise Wallace calls for his men to retreat, their hit and run tactic becoming useless because of the formation. The four highlanders disappear back into the trees, Wallace taking one highlander left and McVitgoth taking the other right. “Это было близким. Мылучше возвращайтесь большой царь закончитони пытаются напасть на нас снова” one ofthe men says to Ivan, who stands thinking for a moment before flying into an excitement induced rage.“Количество этих грязных дикарей пытался убить меня, и я не буду стоять за этим. Мы должны закончить их теперь” he shouts making the man flinch, knowing what the czar capable of. “Но мастер”the man begins and is immediately knocked down by Ivan who draws his dagger and presses it against the man’s throat. “Вы будете делать, как я сказал Владимиру,или я убью тебя прямо сейчас” he shouts and pushes the man aside before striding off, in the direction of McVitgoth. One of the other men hurries after him and the other helps Vladmir to his feet before they both head off after Wallace. Ivan and the other Streltsy soldier walk through the forest, Ivan striding forward confidently while the other man follows him timidly, looking around for any sign of a threat. Ivan stops suddenly and turns to the soldier, holding his hand out. “Дай мне свой меч солдата” he says, to which the surprised Streltsy soldier replies “Не у вас уже есть царь”.Ivan just glares at him and the man immediately unsheathes his sword, handing it to the czar, taking out his war pick as he does. Almost immediately as he does so a war cry goes up from the trees ahead and McVitgoth and the other highlander soldier charge forward. McVitgoth immediately heads for Ivan swinging his claymore at the ruthless Russian czar who parries the attack with his sabre. The other highlander attacks the Streltsy soldier who swings his war pick in an arc, missing only because of a perfectly timed dodge from the highlander. Ivan and McVitgoth duel for a while, Vitgoth’s slower but more powerful blows cancelling out Ivan’s faster but weaker strikes. However the more physically fit McVitgoth soon prevails over his older and weaker opponent, knocking the sabre from his hands. Ivan scrambles back as the Scotsman advances on him, his eyes burning with passion. Suddenly a cry of “царь” sounds from behind the two men. McVitgoth turns round and sees the Streltsy soldier pull his war pick out of the skull of the now dead highlander. (4-3) The man charges into Vitgoth, knocking them both to the ground and causing both men to drop their weapons. The Russian punches the Scotsman but McVitgoth has taken much harder punches in his lifetime and shrugs it off, slamming his own fist into the Streltsy’s nose, turning it into a bloody, mushy mess. The Russian tries another weak punch but it’s clear that the highlander is much stronger than he is and grabs the fist in hand and crushes it, making the Russian soldier scream in agony. McVitgoth takes his war hammer from out of its buckle and smashes the hammer side into the man’s head, splattering his brain matter all over the grass. (3-3) McVitgoth wipes the blood from his eyes and turns round, only to have a dagger plunged into his neck. The blade is removed from his neck, he feels the push of feeble hands and he falls choking on his own blood as he hits the ground, dying slowly. (3-2) Ivan wipes his blade on his robe and spits on the Scotsman before picking up the sabre he dropped earlier. “Дикари” he whispers and goes in search of his remaining men. Vladmir and the other Streltsy soldier trudge through the muddy and swampy part of a small clearing, the mud slowing there movement down to a snail’s pace. “Это будет длиться вечно, чтобы пройти” he says to his companion who nods his head in agreement. Vladmir is the first to reach the other side and bends down to wipe the mud off his boots. Suddenly he hears a squeaking sound coming from somewhere above him. He immediately recognises the sound as being that of a bow being drawn back. “Остерегаться”he shouts to the other Russian but it’s already too late and the man is struck in the neck with an arrow. (2-2) Vladmir takes his crossbow from where it was slung over his back and points it up at the highlander, who has just appeared at the top of a small embankment. He fires and the bolt hits the man right between the eyes. (2-1) He hears a roar go up from the other side of the embankment and suddenly a leviathan figure appears at the top of the hill. The Russian can only look on in horror as the gigantic figure that is William Wallace charges down the hill at him. Vladmir comes to his senses and holds his own sword in front of him, but this does little to stop Wallace from decapitating the man, his head landing with a SPLAT in the mud. (1-1) “There are still more of them” Wallace says aloud to himself “I can just sense it”. He climbs to the top of the embankment and looks over the long stretch of plain below him and spots a figure running at him from the middle of the field. Wallace raises his sword into the air and lets out a shout of “FREEDOM” before charging down the hill at the man. The two leaders collide in the middle of the field. At the last moment Ivan throws his sword aside and jumps for Wallace, grabbing him around the waist and rugby tackling the giant Scotsman to the ground. Wallace is caught completely off guard by this and drops his sword in the process. Ivan draws his dagger but Wallace sees the flash of the metal and grabs the Russian leader by his wrists and throws him aside, as if he were just a ball and chain. Ivan hits the ground with a loud thud and rolls for a few metres before stopping. He slowly gets to his feet and looks forward to see Wallace take out his targe and dirk. “Умереть демона”he shouts and runs at his adversary who does the same. Ivan raises the dagger above his head and prepares for impact, his hand trembling slightly. Wallace stops suddenly, skidding to a half only a few inches before Ivan. Ivan tries to stop himself but his momentum is too much and he is impaled on the spike on the front of the targe. The Great Russian Czar chokes and drops his dagger, the knife falling to the ground with a clang. Wallace brings up the dirk and slams the blade into Ivan’s neck repeatedly, not taking long to kill him. (0-1) William Wallace drops the dead body of his adversary and raises his blood stained dirk into the air and lets out his trade mark cry. “FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDOM” Winner William Wallace Expert's Opinion William Wallace won because while Ivan was very intimidating he as equipped for battle as wallace and his mental health meant he was likely to do stupid things which could lead to his downfall. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. William the Conqueror (by Goddess of Despair) William the conqueror William Wallace Wallace and his highlanders are approaching William the conqueror’s camp. Wallace saw the Normans as a threat and readied his ball and chain. “Who are you?” William asked before attacking. “I am Wilgelm the conqueror, king of England.” Wallace heard enough and threw his ball and chain at the Norman, but he missed and instead smashed a Norman soldier. Wallace lifted a targe and a warhammer as his highlanders armed themselves with claymores and hammers. William the conqueror rallied his men and two charged at the highlanders. The two forces got close to one another but the Normans turned quickly and retreated. Wallace’s men pursued but one stopped to lift a ball and chain thrown by Wallace. The Normans suddenly stop running and crouch as William and another Norman fired two crossbow bolts, the first ramming into a highlander’s face, the second hitting ones shoulder. The wounded highlander looks up and is quickly met with a strike from a Dane axe. William the conqueror and his Norman crossbowman begin to reload whenever a ball and chain smacks into the Norman crossbowman’s face. Wallace charged at a Norman he blocked a horizontal slash from a broadsword with his targe, he then slammed the warhammer blunt end into the man’s shield, making a dent. The Norman slashed vertically at Wallace but the Scotsman blocked the blade with his targe, and smashed his hammer’s spike into the man’s lower chest. He fell down, roaring in pain before being silenced with a blow to the head. William the conqueror lifted his crossbow, now reloaded, and fired a bolt into a highlander’s throat. A highlander and a Norman were dueling. The highlander smashed the claymore vertically onto the Norman shield. The Norman shrugged off the blade, and slashed with his Dane axe, but it didn’t penetrate the chainmail. The highlander striked again and knocked the axe out of the Norman’s hand. The Norman drew his broadsword and thrusted at the highlander, who steps aside and slashes vertically onto the man’s head, demolishing the skull. The highlander turns and is met with a thrust to the throat. William tore the blade out of the highlander’s throat and looked at Wallace. Wallace charged at the Norman, targe in front of him. The Norman readied his shield to receive the charge and to his surprise, the targe blade penetrates the shield, only inches away from the conqueror’s chest. Wallace striked the shield with his hammer’s blunt end, the Norman responded by thrusting his broadsword into Wallace’s shoulder. Wallace took a few steps back, dropping his shield, as did the conqueror. Wallace retrieved a fallen highlander’s claymore and charged at the Norman. He thrusted the blade aiming at the man’s heart, but the Norman side steps and strikes the blade’s handle, barely missing his fingers. Wallace dropped the claymore and drew his dirk, the last weapon he had. Wallace charged at the Norman once more, but was unable to close the range fast enough and the conqueror thrusted his sword into Wallace’s chest. Wallace fell down to his knees in pain as he looked up to see the broadsword thrusted into his throat. Kicking the rebel back, he looked down onto the Scot and turned to return to his camp. Expert's Opinion The fight was decently close, but the conqueror prevailed over the rebel. The main reason for this was for his crossbow having better accuracy and fire rate then the ball and chain, and since he was the more tactical combatant. His broadsword can out reach the hammer and his shield were lighter. Another thing to look at is the successfulness of these warriors. Wallace was unable to conquer Britan, his opponent however, did just that. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Ragnar Lodbrok (by MilenHD) It was a misty day as usual near the shores of Scotland. William Wallace heard that a man from the North had come to their lands. William and few Highlanders came to see the invaders, as Ragnar and a much larger group of of Norse warriors were standing there. As Ragnar saw them and spoke to them-"You are the Highlanders, the locals of this area right?" And William answered them-"Yes indeed, and who is asking and why did you come here?" Ragnar said clearly "We are the Vikings of the Norse, we had come to loot and pillage.", but William Wallace answered him "You will attack a smaller group, let us fight one on one, since we are both the leaders, if I win you shall search for other lands to pillage, if you win you can pillage." Ragnar smiled a little bit and answered " Well you are going to die after all" and threw his spear at William, missing him narrowly. Than William started spinning and threw his ball & chain, but it didn't even got close to Ragnar. Ragnar than pulled his sword and shield and charged at William, who's got his trusty targe and war hammer and as both warriors clashed, Ragnar's sword did nothing to William's targe, but with great force William Wallace slammed his hammer, destroying Ragnar's shield. As William swung his hammer again, Ragnar ducked the swing and with a slash of his sword, he knocked the war hammer away. William raised his shield and blocked the blow of the sword, and he pushed Ragnar, piercing his shield spike into his stomach, wounding him. Ragnar grabbed his bearded axe and managed to smash William's targe. William after all pulled his claymore and with just one swing, he knocked both of Ragnar's weapons. Ragnar raised his dane axe and charged at William. Both giant axe and sword clashed at few times, with both warriors been equal in this battle. As both the Highlanders and Vikings were cheering their leaders, in a sudden moment William pierced Ragnar's abdomen, and with last breath Ragnar said -"Long I hjave waited to see Valhalla." As William pulled his claymore, and yelled "SCOTLAND!" as the Viking moved their leader dead body and retreating slowly, while the Highlanders were yelling in victory. Expert's Opinion While Ragnar Lodbrok had the experience and better long range weapon, William Wallace arsenal for melee was just superior in a close battle of the Bane of Nations, William Wallace won over the viking raider. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage